monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RaptorKing
vandal! vandal contribution link! Vandal IP: 218.186.12.11 thanks thanks for helping =Weapons= *Thanks for putting up the weapons. I have one complaint though. Can you please make the size 250? You do this by putting a line (|), then 250px (then closing it with ]]). Example: PitchBlack696 22:41, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Sure! RaptorKing =Administration= I like what you've been doing so far, but I think you would have to do a lot more, or show me what you would be doing for the wiki, and how often. I just gave someone administration powers about a week ago, and that power shouldnt be given out so freely. And I dont get to make the decision, I have to request it to the "big guys" of wikia. Do stuff and impress me, and after some time, I won't have a doubt that you will get it. PitchBlack696 19:19, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Just doing the best I can =D RaptorKing =Yahoo!= *Go ahead and message me on Yahoo, and from there I'll add you. PitchBlack696 19:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) I did... I need a reply though... O_o RaptorKing :Tell me which email youre sending it to. Make sure its: PitchBlak696@yahoo.com......no "C" in black. PitchBlack696 14:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * I got the good email. RaptorKing Look at my email. PitchBlak696@yahoo.com. Now look at yours. Raptor_King_1993... they don't exactly match. Can you give me the email that matches mine? PitchBlack696 18:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * It has no capitals and is a normal yahoo! email. Also: I only use Yahoo! for chat not mailing. For that I have hotmail. so my yahoo: raptor_king_1993@yahoo.com *Okay, I sent you a message. Let me know if you got it. PitchBlack696 19:06, 20 April 2008 (UTC) =Re:= #You can make pages yourself, you don't need to be an admin. The most common way to do it is to go to the Main Page and find that little orange/brown box. Put in the name and click the button. #You can go ahead and create the pages and do them; you don't have to wait for me to put them in the template. Make sure you use the weapon calculator at the reign of the rathalos site to get the info. #I can't take pictures with the computer I'm on. But I did add you. #Your signature is saying that because you're putting "Ripper" in the link. If you don't want it, take it out of inside the brackets. PitchBlack696 14:45, 27 April 2008 (UTC) =Re:= Okay, I'll do it for some. Like Fatalis, White Fatalis, Rathalos, and Tigrex. Try to make the pages the way I have it for Akantor. It takes some time, but if you can do a few, I'll see what I can do for getting you as a admin. PitchBlack696 18:47, 27 April 2008 (UTC) * Okay thanks! Ripper 18:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) =Hey= I see you got bored. Yeah, it's pretty slow and boring. But I helped you out on the Fatalis one. I just ask you do the linking while I do the charts. PitchBlack696 02:06, 29 April 2008 (UTC) =Xlink= Sorry man, haven't fixed it yet. Got GTA4 and I'm gonna be spending a little quality time with that lol. PitchBlack696 23:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) *XLink* cant right now, im at work. im ussually on at around 7-11 pm pacific time. Truerurouni 18:30, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I play on weekends, i know theres a large time fifference between us so we wont be able to play during the week, but weekeends would work out. Truerurouni 16:56, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok... I'll make time when I can to go online with you Ripper 17:39, 12 May 2008 (UTC) RE: eh... Ripper, while most people whom are diagnosed with autism, for Ryu, this was his reason why he was, for the most part, humorless, or so he says. In most cases, I know several people whom on the otherhand , are diagnosed with autism, and have a sense of humor that are hysterical, but unfortunetly, he wasn't that kind of person. We even encounter that with people whom aren't diagnosed with it, and that are not funny period. If you found Ryubane's comment tasteless, I'll be more than happy to edit the comment. Ripper, While what you speak of is true, no one said people diagnosed with autism are "sick in the head" I made no such comment, and neither you or I are in a place to be judgemental about what occurs by the laws of genetics. Can I help my sister whom is fighting for her life because of terminal cancer within her lungs? sure I can, does that make her different? No. What your implying is that people whom are diagnosed with autism and/or cancer are "different". Thats false accusations. There is no such thing as being normal, been there, fought the good fight. Everyone is different technically speaking, but there is no difference amongst each being as to how they should be treated. Why you might look at me, or Ryu with indifference, everyone is all the same to me when it comes to morality, even then it's different because everyone is "unique". Whether or not you don't, makes little difference. I can take a lecture, I can even apoligize, but think before you speak, do you really mean to take it the wrong way when I carefully stated the apove? You have to understand Ripper, that not everyone is born funny, even people who aren't diagnosed, and even if they are so, they still might not be funny, it doesn't matter. Just because I contribute to charities by paintballing, doesn't make me better than those whom I help, in a way, they're making me a better person than I am today, they're my heros, in fact, I had begun a fight with a person whom I didn't know was bipolar, I can only sympathize, apoligize and walk away after that, I chose too, is that what you want? Many whom are proud of whom they are don't want that, because they might feel indifferent. what do you want? I already editted the article, I'm fully aware of where you're getting at, I was there. I definantly know about how it's like to be treated differently. You can't accuse me of making that statement, there are many forms of autism that exsist today, but means nothing to the carrier or the rest of society if they choose to not care, as long as everyone is treated equal, thats what matters most, you seem to have a problem with this while these individuals choose to thrive up and beyond. Tell me what you want, and I'll help however I can, sincerely weapons wow minted weapons,are they off monster hunter freedom too though. have a nice wiki life LOL Death horseman94 oh thanks just wanted to say thanks for the tip User:Boltman31 ban what do you mean by keep crossing the line Death horseman94 Rapter, dont worry about Death horseman94, i had a talk with him yesterday and he wont do anything wrong anymore, and if he does, ill put him back in line. he understands what he was doing wrong. leave it to me rapter, k? Truerurouni 17:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandal sure thing. Re: Cmon Oh meh Gawd, how did I know you were gonna ignore the dodgy...and actually think of my reply as an insult? I put a frinkin "dodgy" there hellu! unless...if you don't know what a dodgy means lolz. DZ Unit-1 09:45, 31 May 2008 (UTC) -squints at the clock- What teh hell are your homework right now? did you stay up doing it, or did you goof off and realize you forgot? tis like 5 in teh morning...well anycase, you'll be fine, tis the weekend also, atleast I think it is for you anyway. lolz DZ Unit-1 09:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Elder Dragon Bones Can I get elder dragon bones without having to fight an elder dragon? Do all dragons give elder dragon bones? Vizadr45 10:33, 31 May 2008. Throwing Knives. What Rank 1-4 missions have Throwing Knives in the Supply Box? Vizard45 3:00, 31 May 2008. hi to kill a lunastera all you have to do is use clust s lvl 2 and if you can make it use uronus grenade. are you an admin? Hey Hey! Hey, i see you got a nice set of armour and weapons there! Have you read my page? I'll show you what a TRUE hunters armour and weapons looks like! BTW, I Fatalis-600, my page is User: Fatalis-600 (read it, you might like it if ur hunters pride is armour and weapons) coz my whole page is about how to get certain armours and weapons! HA! Bye-ee! Death Stench. I am working on getting the Death Stench armor, but I'm having trouble getting the materials. How and where can I find them? User:Vizard45 5:13, 9 June 2008. lol thats extreemly funny thats the same with me on some or all days: MUST... SURVIVE... BORING... SCHOOL DAY! Death horseman94 15:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) rewards No, I'm sorry I'm on a tight schedule right now. I'll do it as soon as I get back from the gym. But if you know how, I'll give you permission to put up those 2 awards and I'll validate them when I get back. Bye until then. PitchBlack696 14:03, 13 June 2008 (UTC) =thanks!= hey, that awesome man, thanks for the help. PitchBlack696 12:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Stories Dude, good story! I write my own once in a while (It's pretty good so far, but I intend it to be about 20 or 25 chapters. I have 2!!!), but that is pretty good. Re:Not bad Thanks for crushing happiness. I'm going to try the White today but i'm not expecting much.i got pretty close to killing it with the Gun Chariot. It was in armor mode for a couple minutes and both horns were gone and its eye was gone. then my psp died and when i got it charged and i started playing again, i had forgotten what i was doing... didnt end well Ookamikazuchi 19:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Wait... The crimson has the highest attack not the white Ookamikazuchi 01:43, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Invited to Chatroom PitchBlack696 ( talk page) 18:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Lunastra I'm fighting the the Lunastra right now and am having a bit of trouble. I'm using the Plesioth Crystaswor and full Cephalos aromr. Please tell me if I am good with my current equipment or not. If not, then please tell me what I need. Vizard45 10:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Re: Lunastra. Will a bow suffice? Vizard45 2:05 27 June 2008 (UTC) help can you help me in editing my story DEATH HUNTER --Death56 11:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Death56